Cafe Kichijouji facnfic: A Spaz Is Born
by weezerz2490
Summary: yeah, I don't own Cafe Kichijouji or anything related to it. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC. Anyway to the summary: Even on a normal day at the cafe, things can get pretty crazy, but what happens when a new character is introduced?
1. Chapter 1

I had originally decided to write it in a style similar to a play script, but I've decided to go ahead and rewrite it in what is hopefully a more interesting and easy to understand way. Thanks to all the peeps who gave me positive feedback and encouraged me to keep writing! Lots of Love! =D This is the rewriting of my first story ever so I hope you enjoy it!

This is a fanfic for the manga Café Kichijouji De. I do not own any of these characters in any way, shape, or form (except for my OC of course).

* * *

'thoughts'

"speech = Japanese unless stated otherwise"

{setting/stage directions?}

*sound effect*

"**English"**

[the occasional breaking of the third wall by the me]

_An entire sentence like this, without quotes, is narration for dreams or stuff like written letters._

≠=≠=≠=≠=≠ is a scene shift/time shift

* * *

Also, I will be using Japanese honorifics here and there, but I've only read a copy of the _completely_ Americanized translation of the manga, so let me know if I messed up how they addressed each other — like if they call someone 'san' instead of 'chan' or 'kun.' Thanks!

* * *

{Café Kichijouji's Break Room}

"…Minagawa…what are you doing?" Taro asked. Taro had just walked into the break room to escape from Maki's loud mouth, only to be greeted by the site of Minagawa dressed in black robes and in the middle of an esoteric demon summoning ritual.

Minagawa glanced back at Taro from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Taro… I'm just taking a quick break." Minagawa said calmly.

"Ah, no I mean, what's that thing on the floor? You're not summoning something strange again are you?" Taro asked, pointing to the summoning circle that had been drawn on the floor. He was not sure what Minagawa had done it with, but he had a feeling he did not want to know.

"Ah…that…_one who violates the sanctity of another's wellbeing must be punished_." Minagawa said in a creepy voice as he briefly consulted his spell book.

"In other words…" Taro said, "… Maki stepped on Sukekiyo's tail again, and now it's bent out of shape?" Taro raised an eyebrow. 'Why am I not surprised?' He thought.

Minagawa: Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have an incantation I need to chant. [Minagawa turns back to his ritual]

Taro: Just make sure you clean up after you're done.

_*** Crash—! * **_

From the sound of it, Toku and Maki were making a fuss in the kitchen again. Taro face-palmed.

"Ugh…can't they go one minute without breaking something?" Taro grumbled as he head back to the kitchen, grabbing a mop on the way. He was going to need it since it was either break Maki's skull or just quietly go insane —Taro liked his sanity better. "Makiiii!"

Minagawa just continued on with his ritual as though one of co-workers was not about to commit attempted murder. Since it had caused such an uproar last time he tried to use a sacrifice, A.K.A. Maki, Minagawa decided to use a 'guilt-free' recipe this time, and was attempting to summon a low-level spirit that did not require such a hefty bribe. He finished chanting.

"Come forth, vengeful spirit!" Minagawa called. Nothing happened…

**_* Cricket~ Cricket~ *_**

"…My, that was anti-climactic…well, back to work." Minagawa said nonchalantly as he changed back into his uniform and left for the kitchen.

*** Whack! Bam! Bonk! ***

"Ooow!" Maki yelled. "What the hell—Taro! Did you hit me with a mop _again_! What are you going to do if I get brain damage!"

"What 'if'? You're already touched in the head, what difference will one more good whack make?" Taro asked cynically.

Maki ripped the anime-style bandage off his head.

'It's go time.' Maki thought darkly as the two members of the senior staff stared each other down.

"What I want to know is…Why was I hit too?" Toku asked confused, rubbing his sore head. "Maki-san is the one who broke the plates."

"What_!_?" Maki yelled incredulously. "That was because you—!"

Taro threw a tray at Maki's head, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter. Just clean this mess up and get back to work." Taro ordered. Maki didn't make a move. The dejected floor waiter just sat there, huddled on the floor.

"Is Maki-san…crying?" Toku asked. Maki was sobbing in his own little corner of woe.

"What's wrong with him today? He's even more pathetic than usual." Taro said.

"_Am I interrupting something?"_ Minagawa asked in an eerie voice, appearing right behind them.

"_Waah!_?" Taro and Toku yelled.

* bathump-bathump-bathump * Taro's heart was practically trying to beat its way out of his chest. 'That nearly gave me a heart attack_. _How does he do that?' Taro wondered.

"When did you get here, Minagawa-san?" Toku asked.

"Oh, about the time Taro threw the serving tray at Maki." Minagawa said as if it were perfectly normal to see co-workers abusing each other…actually, _it was _at this café.

"Minagawa-san, there's and order for two of today's lunch special." Jun said as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Right, we should get back to work." Taro said. "And Maki, get over it." Maki glared at Taro.

"_Fine_, but it's hard to get in the mood when there aren't any girls..." Maki grumbled.

"Oh, that reminds me Maki-san…" Jun said as he pulled a letter sealed with a little heart sticker out of his vest. "My kohai wanted me to give this to you." Jun handed the letter to Maki.

"Ugh…this day_ can't_ get any worse." Maki said sarcastically, sweat dropping. Just then a glow emitted from behind the door leading to the break room.

"What was that?" Toku asked.

Minagawa: Oh my, it appears I forgot to remove the summoning circle.

"The what?" Maki asked hoping he misheard.

"Oh, yeah, earlier Minagawa was trying to summon something to curse you with." Taro said carelessly.

"YOU WHAT_!_?" Maki shrieked in disbelief. He wasn't sure whether he was more angry or horrified.

"Oh! Because he stepped on Sukekiyo's tail, right?" Jun said, smiling ever so innocently.

"Poor Suke." Toku said, sniffling.

"It was and _accident!_" Maki said, exasperated.

"Anyway, was that supposed to happen?" Taro asked Minagawa.

"No, actually the ritual failed. I was so disappointed that I must have forgotten to clean up before I came back to work." Minagawa said.

"So that demonic circle is still there?" Taro asked, sweat dropping. The floor in the break room better not be stained…

"Yes, but nothing like this should have happened…unless it was a _delayed reaction_." Minagawa said eerily and smirked.

"...uh…" Toku said nervously, sweat dropping.

"Let's go check it out." Jun said, smiling a typical close-eyed anime smile.

"No! Whenever this pattern starts up we always get dragged into something weird!" Maki protested profusely.

"That's just you, and anyway, we need to clean it up before the floor gets stained or something." Taro said.

They all entered the break room, though some were more reluctant than others.

"Hey, it stopped glowing as soon as we came in…" Toku said.

"What does that mean Minagawa-san?" Jun asked.

Suddenly, from thin air, a girl fell onto the circle on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Omph!" she screamed as she fell. The girl lay there face down on the floor. She groaned. "Ow!" she said, her eyes squeezed shut in pain as she started massaging her aching head. "What the heck was that about_!_?"

***….***

"_WTF!_?" They all yelled internally.

"Oh, my…" Minagawa said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfic for the manga Café Kichijouji De. I do not own any of these characters in any way, shape, or form (except for my OC of course).

* * *

'thoughts'

"speech = Japanese unless stated otherwise"

{setting/stage directions?}

*sound effect*

"**English"**

_An entire sentence like this, without quotes, is narration for dreams or stuff like written letters._

≠=≠=≠=≠=≠ is a scene shift/time shift

* * *

Also, I will be using Japanese honorifics here and there, but I've only read a copy of the _completely_ Americanized translation of the manga, so let me know if I messed up how they addressed each other — like if they call someone 'san' instead of 'chan' or 'kun.' Thanks!

* * *

They all stood there, staring at the girl that had just somehow 'poofed' into their café through Minagawa's summoning circle. The girl had beautiful auburn hair that fell across her shoulders in soft, loose curls and warm, chocolate-brown doe eyes. Her complexion was a little tan for a redhead, but it suited her. She had a tiny mole just under her left eye. The girl slowly picked her self up off the ground, massaging her sore head.

"**What happened?"** The girl mumbled, disorientated she swept her gaze over the room. She had her back to them. **"... Wait, where am I?"**

"Did she just speak English?" Toku asked, amazed. Maki sweat dropped.

"A girl just appears out of thin air, and that's what impresses you?" Taro asked.

"–**And more importantly where is my art project**_**!**_**? My car is gone too…but my art!" **The girl shouted as she frantically searched the ground around her. They all sweat dropped. Normally you'd be concerned about the car…right?

'Hmm… this is beyond weird… but a girl is a girl!' Maki thought. He moved closer to the mystery girl and grabbed her hand.

"**Hullo, my nameu is Maki. What is yoursu?"** Maki asked with a really bad accent.

The girl snapped out of it and stared at him, suddenly aware that she is not alone.

"… **Hi… my name is Kaylee…"** She said, glancing from Maki to where the others were waiting on standby incase she wasn't really human and Maki got eaten or abducted. **"…Um not to be rude or anything…but who are you people?"**

"You've already been plenty rude enough" Taro mumbled. **"I am Taro. Do you speak Japanese?"** Taro said louder. The girl, Kaylee, looked confused but nodded her head.

"Yes, I can speak Japanese. I've watched _a lot_ of fansubbed anime, but what's wrong with speaking English?" Kaylee said in almost perfect Japanese. She had an accent, but it wasn't that bad, thankfully.

"First things first." Taro said. He was a little relived Kaylee could speak Japanese despite clearly being a foreigner. It would make this a whole lot easier, and he wouldn't have to hear Maki's bad English again. Taro pointed to each of the guys as he introduced them. "That's Minagawa, Jun, and Toku. By the way, that man holding your hand is Maki…be careful, he's a pervert."

Kaylee stared at him wide-eyed, ready to give into her 'fight or flight' instincts. Judging by the way she was raising her hand into slapping range of Maki's face—it was fight.

Maki dropped her hand.

"I am _not!_ Don't listen to that guy, he's just a 'clean freak'." Maki said indignantly, jabbing his thumb in Taro's direction.

"Don't you mean 'neat freak'?" Jun asked smiling pleasantly.

* BONK * Taro whacked Maki with a mop…yet again.

"Jun, don't help…" Taro said.

"How did you get here anyway? You just appeared out of nowhere um…?" Toku asked. He had already forgotten her name…

"Kaylee, and that's what I'd like to know." Kaylee answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "One minute I'm loading my art project into my car, the next…. I'm here."

"Oh yes, you were saying about that earlier?" Minagawa said.

"Yes, it was my final project for my Print and Design class. It took me 3 days and nights–with no sleep–just to finish it. NEVER AGAIN." Kaylee said, her eyes wide in horror. She shuddered at the memory of all the sweat and blood that went into her project over the past week—literally—She had cut herself with the exacto blade and bled on her project and had to redo it. So really, this was version number two she had lost…"But it's due tomorrow! If I can't find it–!" Kaylee said, starting to panic. Her eye twitched.

"Uh…right…anyway, this is the break room of the café we work at, Café Kichijouji." Taro said.

"Café Kichijouji? Never heard of it. Cool name though, is the owner Japanese or something? Is that why we have to speak Japanese?" Kaylee said curiously. This girl had to be bi-polar the way she kept randomly switching emotional gears.

"…." The others stood in a moment of silence as they stared at her. She must have hit her head harder then they thought.

"Of course he's Japanese, this is Japan." Taro said sarcastically.

"Japan? You sure?" Kaylee asked skeptically, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Where else would we be?" Maki asked sarcastically raising hid eyebrow at her. Kaylee's eyes widened.

"…Well, a few minutes ago, I was at my college in Foxglove Mound, Texas. It's in America…." Kaylee said. Toku's jaw hit the floor, Maki gaped at her, Jun kept smiling, and Taro pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on from the absurdity of it all. Minagawa just stood there in a thoughtful silence.

"Seriously_!_? A girl finally shows up and she's a freak…well she wasn't that cute anyway…." Maki mumbled grudgingly as he thought out loud.

"Excuse me?" Kaylee asked glaring at Maki and raising an eyebrow at him.

"…I didn't say that out loud, did I?" Maki asked sheepishly. Her glare was actually kind of scary.

"Every unnecessary word." Kaylee said, narrowing her eyes at him. Taro and Toku sweat dropped. They weren't even the direct receivers of the glare and they felt its affects. Jun smiled. This girl was rather entertaining. Minagawa looked totally un-phased, though he was thinking the same as Jun.

"… Riiight, and I suppose you're from an alternate universe too?" Taro said cynically.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I'm not crazy!" Kaylee said indignantly.

"Actually that might be it." Minagawa said.

"…_EH!_?" They all yelled.

* * *

I forgot to mention a fun little fact last time. Actually someone kind of guessed it before… 'Louise,' my OC's previous name is actually my real first name, but my OC is not meant to be my Mary Sue…She's not meant to be anyone's Mary Sue actually. (If you think she acts like one too much, then let me know.) So, I decided to change her name and origins. They were the same as mine because most peeps get a kick out of meeting "Louise, from Louisiana." It's also easier to write about what you know….but I'll take a stab at making her Texan, because you don't mess with Texas. (I'm counting on you Texans to let me know If I screw anything up.). The only thing I really share with my OC is that we both act a little crazy when something we've worked on for _days _is in danger of being damaged or destroyed. I have literally _dived_ into a mud puddle in order to catch a painting before it hit the muddy ground. Also, I'm pretty sure I made up the name of My OC's hometown, so if it is a real place, sorry about that. I don't mean any offense.


End file.
